


The Outing.

by The_Magic_Rat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley let a little secret slip to some angels.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	The Outing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from.

_**Good Omens – The Outing.** _

_**Author: The Magic Rat  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Warnings: None I can think of.  
Word Count: 1207** _

_**Website – Ex Libris: http://www.winter-wood.net/ex-libris/index.html  
Live Journal: http://delaese.livejournal.com/profile** _

_**Disclaimer: All Good Omens characters, places and situations are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, and are used without permission and without intent of plagiarism or profit. Copyright for all stories and original characters is with the author, and may not be published, copied, distributed or archived without the author's prior written consent.** _

_**Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley let a little secret slip to some angels.** _

_**Author’s notes: I have no idea where this came from.** _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Aziraphale was having a very hard time concentrating. He knew he needed to find the anti-Christ to stop the apocalypse, and as such had recruited a handful of very young angels to help with the search; angels who were once mortals, but who passed away for various reasons, some more sad than others. They were given their wings and set on the path to become even higher beings.

They had died young as mortals. They had no wish to die young as angels. 

He had help. He had the tools. He just had to find the answer.

But all he wanted was Crowley.

He sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, pretending it was exhaustion making them water, but it wasn’t. His stomach was sick. All he could think of was his dearest friend. His emotions were an absolute tangle, and their disagreement at the bandstand kept running through his mind. Then there was the scene after, with Crowley pleading for him to get into the car. Crowley didn’t apologize to anyone for anything, but had done so to Aziraphale. There was fear in those words, in the way he pleaded. Fear of what? Death? Or something else, something less tangible. Fear of being alone, perhaps?

Aziraphale closed his eyes and tried to reach out to Crowley, and felt him in a vague, distant way. He could just be drunk. Or he could be beating his unearthly black wings as hard as a raven, heading for the stars, and presumably safety.

He flinched as the thunder boomed overhead, causing the walls to shake. It was a very bad storm that currently raged overhead, and Aziraphale could not help but feel it was a harbinger of more to come. The rain was so loud it was hard to read, and the lightning...

He and his five helpers all flinched as suddenly there was a flash of brilliant light shining into the book shop. They assumed it was lightning, but the glare lasted far too long. Then Aziraphale realized it was the headlights from a 1933 Bentley blazing into the shop windows. It was accompanied by music; what song, Aziraphale wasn’t certain. Something from decades ago. Was it by the Ronettes? He thought it may be, he’d always liked them. Then a black silhouette of a man appeared in the light, staggering. 

So, not halfway to the stars, just...well...

He was falling-down drunk, and soaked to the skin by the rain drenching the city. Aziraphale just stared, wondering if he was actually seeing what he thought he was. And when the vocals began, he knew it was definitely not the Ronettes.

_“The night we met I knew I needed you so.  
And if I had the chance I’d never let you go...”_

It was Crowley, dead drunk, singing in the rain. It should have been painful to watch, embarrassing, the most absurd attempt at a real life rom-com ever made. But it wasn’t. Crowley was using every gram of demonic power he had to ensure he got his message across, and his voice cracked with the most heart felt plea Aziraphale had ever heard outside of a Hospital emergency room.

_“So won’t you say you love me?_  
I’ll make you so proud of me.  
We’ll make them turn their heads every place we go...” 

Aziraphale grabbed up a blanket that had been resting over the back of his chair and ran out to the figure in the rain, wrapping him up, then picking him up to carry him into the shop. Within seconds a small pot bellied stove that had never been there before appeared, sending out heat, and a hot toddy rest on its lid. Aziraphale dropped into the chair with Crowley on his lap. The demon was shivering uncontrollably, rain water dripping from his hair. Aziraphale held him tightly, drying him with the blanket, as well as a quick miracle, as the golden eyes gazed at him pleadingly.

“Please come,” he whispered.

Aziraphale drew a breath...and thought his words out carefully. There were emotions at stake here; ones he had never taken into consideration before. Nothing was black and white anymore, and never would be again.

“We can stop it,” Aziraphale responded quietly. 

“But what if we can’t?”

Aziraphale continued to fuss over him, drying him, holding him close in an attempt to warm him. Then he reached for the toddy and gave it to Crowley.

“Then I have a planet all picked out for the two of us, where we can watch the twin suns of Alpha Centauri rise and set. We can be there with one snap, just you, me, and the Bentley. And whether we go there, or end up staying here, I swear to you, Crowley, that I will love you forever. I will never break your heart again. We’ll get married, adopt some kids, grow a garden, and spend eternity eating cheesecake and making love.”

The serpent eyes were wet with emotion, and suddenly the most enormous grin spread across his face.

“You swear?”

“With all my heart. I love you. I just...never let myself believe you could love me in return.”

“Why? Because I’m a demon?”

“No because I’m an idiot who did not believe I was worthy of love.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Crowley said, then looked down at his mug. “Though I don’t believe the cure for being drunk is more alcohol.”

“It’s to warm you up, you poor frozen thing.” Aziraphale smiled. “So yes, I’ll say I love you. But I was always proud of you.”

Crowley snuggled close, still shivering. It was then that he noticed – and Aziraphale remembered – there were five other beings in the room. The five young angels stared, jaws hanging, eyes wide, at Aziraphale cuddling a frozen demon.

“Well,” said Crowley dryly, “Didn’t _we_ just tumble out of the closet and land on the floor in full drag.”

Aziraphale cleared his throat. “Children, this is my fiance, Crowley.”

One of the five pointed, as another started to say “He’s...”

“He’s very cold, yes I know,” said Aziraphale. “Let’s get back to work. We have an anti-Christ to find.” He looked to Crowley. “You just rest. You’re freezing.”

Crowley huddled on Aziraphale’s lap, wrapped in the blanket, clutching his toddy. He blinked sleepily at the five young angels who were diligently going through ancient books, trying to learn the secret of the anti-Christ's whereabouts.

“How would we even know what this kid looks like?” muttered one.

A second raised her head and looked at her friend. “I saw the ghost of Gloria Gaynor once.”

A third looked at her, eyes wide. “Did you really? How’d that go?”

“Well you know, at first I was afraid, I was petrified.”

A fourth shook his head. “I can’t believe they let you in Heaven with jokes like that.”

The fifth held aloft the book that Gabriel once held when in Aziraphale’s shop. “The Archangel must be mistaken, there’s no pornography in here.”

Crowley gently nudged Aziraphale, then whispered; “If we have to cut and run, we’re taking those kids with us.” 

Aziraphale smiled, and kissed his brow. Crowley snuggled close, then said “I wonder if the book that girl left in my car would be of any use?”


End file.
